


The Pervert and the Prude

by Loki1827



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, SasuNaru - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki1827/pseuds/Loki1827
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Sasuke refused to have sex with Naruto even though they've been going out for a year. But Naruto decides to set matters in his own hands to get the fuck that he deserves. And believe him, he would. SasuNaru, PWP, Canon-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pervert and the Prude

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Yaoi (Homosexual, Boy-on-boy loving) PWP, Lemons, slight bondage
> 
> Disclaimer: The title Naruto and anything that has to with it belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But Uzumaki Naruto's ass belongs solely and wholly to the great Uchiha Sasuke.
> 
> Pairings: SasuNaru, mentioned KakaIru
> 
> If you squint, you'll find the plot. This is NC-17 material and if anything listed on the warnings offend you, don't read this.
> 
> Decided to crosspost this from my ffnet account.

**: : : : :**

**The Pervert and the Prude**

**: : : : :  
**

"Sasukeee…"

 

"No," Sasuke kept on walking, completely ignoring his whining boyfriend. He briefly wondered if he had his sanity when he had asked this dobe to be his boyfriend. Who knows? After spending time with the psychotic snake-like Orochimaru, he doubted if he could even tell what was normal from odd and being with Naruto made him doubt his state of mentality even more.

 

"Come on," Naruto pouted, tugging incessantly at the raven-haired ninja's shirt sleeve. The latter could feel a vein throbbed on his head. If the other would continue pestering him, that vein would surely burst and the world would be bidding the last Uchiha farewell.

 

The ANBU stopped on his tracks and turned around, glaring at the annoying blond. He glared hard and if it was directed at a lesser man, the poor person would've died on the spot with the sharpness of the stare but alas, Naruto was no lesser man. He was the Rokudaime...and he was Naruto.

"What's wrong with it?"

 

"Are you seriously asking me _what's_ wrong with having sex in your office?"

 

"Naruto, you're the _Hokage._ You should be setting good and moral actions," Sasuke shook his head and tried hard not to bang his skull against the wall, especially against the other man's thick head. Love has really strange ways of choosing its other half. If he didn't love this blond idiot, he would not be stuck here, listening to this useless conversation.

 

_Though sex is good._

_  
_

The highest ranking ninja shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke now really wanted to bang his head on the hardest surface available. Even the famed Elders of Konoha failed in choosing this idiot as the Hokage.

 

"But Sasuke," the blond's voice dropped into a low seductive tone, "I'm really horny right now." Strong tan hands snaked from behind the man and landed directly on his crotch. Nimble fingers began to massage the raven-haired man's cock through the confines of his pants.

 

Sasuke's traitorous manhood began to stir from those skilled hands. He gritted his teeth but a small moan escaped. Naruto knew exactly where to knead and press, making his lover's cock harder, begging for release.

 

Before it does the thinking for him and decides to ravish the younger blond, he escaped. It was too painful to move, his hard-on brushing against cloth. He needed to fix this quickly; it would be a shame to face his subordinates in this condition.

 

One of his likable traits is his great self-control. But Naruto was bent on breaking that steel-will of his.

 

He needed to get away from that blond temptation.

**oOoOo**

It had been six fucking months.

 

At least the months get fucked. Naruto sighed and let his head fall on his desk with a loud thump and released another problematic sounding sigh. Bring Hokage didn't ensure that his life would not be this pathetic.

 

It had been four years since Sasuke returned to Konoha and was welcomed painfully with rib-breaking punches from Sakura and gut-clenching kicks from Naruto. After spending a year on probation, the last Uchiha was reinstated as a genin. With his abilities, he worked his way up the position ladder and currently the man held the position of an ANBU captain.

 

Two years ago, Sasuke confessed to him. Of course, Naruto hadn't expected that. Who would've predicted that his rival/best friend was actually in love with him? Those taunts, fights and insults didn't exactly show it.

 

He did the most obvious thing in that love confession; reject the guy.

 

Even though he cared for Sasuke, it was just more of a brotherly affection than it was romantic.

 

_"I don't need a brother. I already had one and he ended up dead."_

_  
_

What made Naruto's mind change, he didn't know. Was it Sasuke's perseverance to pursue him? Or was it his loneliness hidden behind that stoic mask? Or was it his sincerity? The blond didn't know and he was not going to rip his brains into thinking.

 

He just found himself falling in love; deep and hard into a bottomless pit, he could not get out. He didn't mind it as long as he's together with Sasuke.

 

After a year and a half, he finally gave in. These six months had been fun. But they still lack one thing.

 

They still haven't had sex.

 

They were both healthy young men. It would just be natural that they'll be screwing like rabbits every time but they were not. They both remained as untouched as the day that they were born. Maybe Sasuke was really asexual. Who could resist a sexy blond who was completely prostituting himself in front of you?

Naruto was human and humans by nature are very impatient creations. Naruto could barely wait for the three minutes for his instant ramen to cook so he could eat it.

Tonight, he would get the fuck that he deserves.

**oOoOo**

What the hell happened?

 

"Fucckkk…" Sasuke felt as if he had been hit by one of Akimichi's techniques. His consciousness was slowly recovering from the dark place it had been. What time was it?

 

He tried moving from his lying position but his hands refused to move. He tugged on them. The material bounding him was soft so it didn't hurt but it was strong. Whoever dragged him in this place had planned beforehand. He cursed soundly; it would be easier to run out of this place if he had his hands free. Ninjutsu is useless if you can't perform the necessary hand signs.

 

Sasuke took a deep breath and analyzed his current situation. His Sharingan was only to be used for dire courses since it had a side effect. He was lying in a soft material, with his upper clothing missing. All he could remember was going in to the Hokage's office, then Naruto with his foxy grin, and then the world turned black…

 

"Dobe."

 

"What, Teme?" Naruto was leaning sideways against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest.

 

All thoughts of escapes and threats flew from the bound man's head.

 

The blond was wearing a white bathrobe, one size bigger than him. It was loosely tied at the waist. His chest was showing, a dusty-brown nipple teasingly peeking from the flaps of the garment. His legs were crossed by the ankle, trim right thigh exposed almost all the way to his groin. The incandescent lighting warmed his tan skin, making it look like the color of honey. Soft spiky locks glowed, giving him a sort of a golden halo.

 

If Sasuke's hands weren't tied, he would take Naruto then and there. And if it weren't for his promise to himself, he would've taken the blond the day that they became an item. An Uchiha promise would just be the same as other promises out there. Promises are made to be broken but Uchiha's stick to their words. Especially to promises made to themselves.

He glared at the felon, shoving his desires and raising one eyebrow, "What's the meaning of this, Naruto?"

 

Blue topaz eyes glinted and simply grinned. The ANBU didn't like that look. It meant that Naruto was up to no good. Yeah, as if him being tied to a bed was better.

 

The blond walked confidently until he reached the bed. He climbed and using his hands and feet, moved forward to the Uchiha. He sat on the raven-haired man's thighs, with both of his legs sprawled on either side.

 

Naruto kissed him. He let his tongue enter the slightly parted mouth and intertwined his with the Anbu's. He pulled and tugged resolutely to which Sasuke responded eagerly. They broke to catch sufficient air and returned to kissing. Teeth clinking, saliva's exchanging and breathe escaping. Sasuke sucked and nibbled at Naruto's lips while moving his hips. The blond moaned and rubbed his half-hard cock against the other man's pants.

 

"We n-need…to...t-to…stop this!" Sasuke gathered his scattered senses and addressed Naruto whose eyes were closed.

 

"You are such a prude!" Naruto pouted but grinned when his gaze lowered on the very obvious bulge. He grabbed it with his right hand and slid it up and down. "But this tells another story," he reached over to pinch a nipple.

 

The dark-haired ninja groaned. The young Hokage moved in between his older lover's legs and removed the irritating pants together with the undergarments. He stared in awe at the huge bared flesh standing fully erect. He gently caressed, grazing the tip with his thumb. His own cock hardened at excitement.

 

It felt good. Sasuke gave up thinking and closing his eyes, giving himself in that calloused hand sliding on his excitement. The grip was firm yet gentle, putting pressure on the sensitive areas making the heat on the center of his body build even more.

 

The best was it was being done to him by the love of his life.

**oOoOo**

Naruto gave a satisfied smirk at the pleasured expression on Sasuke's face. The other man was panting, short breaths escaping his half-opened mouth. He was doing a good job. And he would be doing an even better job next.

 

He removed his hand from Sasuke's manhood. The head was already purple, precome oozing from the tip. The blond lowered his mouth and licked the vein throbbing on the side. Black eyes opened in surprise.

 

"Dobe, what the—?" Naruto grinned and swallowed him wholly. He slid down deeper, only reaching half of the object. He heard Sasuke swallow and concentrated more on his task. He introduced a bit of his teeth and nipped at the skin. He licked the slit, tasting the salty-bitter droplet and made a sucking motion.

 

"Ughhh," Sasuke grumbled at the blond's ministrations. "That's good…"

 

This encouraged him more. Relaxing his throat muscles, he pushed all the way until his nose was near to the black curly patch of hair. He controlled his gag reflex and bobbed his head again, using his throat to grip Sasuke's manhood.

 

"Shit, I'm going to—!" the Anbu cursed when the blond hummed. He glared when Naruto pulled out.

"Naruto," he growled and tugged at his restraints.

 

"Not yet, bastard," he smiled as he fished out a small tube of lubricant from the robes' pocket. He twisted the cap and poured out an ample amount, then spreading it on his fingers. The bastard eyed him warily, waiting for the next action. He removed his only piece of clothing and taking a deep breath, he widened the distance of his kneeling legs.

 

_This is it,_ he grabbed his left butt cheek and inserted his slicked middle finger in his entrance.

 

"Hmmm…ahhhh," he bit his lip at the intrusion. Naruto took a few calming breaths and spread the lubricant inside his ass in a circular motion to make sure it was well coated. The blond smiled seductively at Sasuke, moaning as he inserted another finger. He started pulling them in and out, twisting and scissoring at the same time. Through his half-lidded eyes, he saw those black orbs widened and the twitching of the man's cock. He became more excited, quickening his fucking on his fingers. He moved his left hand and pumping his own neglected engorged cock.

 

"Sasu-ke, Sasu-ke," he chanted. "Ahhh!" he gave out a guttural yell as he hit his prostate. He pulled out his fingers and hastily bestridden Sasuke. Without much ado, he impaled himself on the hot, stiff rod.

 

Naruto remembered something about taking things slowly. He should have done that because he could not describe the hellish pain that he was in right now. He was being ripped apart from the inside.

 

"Don't move!" he screamed when Sasuke shifted. The other man looked at him worriedly. The Anbu also felt pain though being encased in that heated, tight confinement was bliss. If Naruto just didn't clamped too hard, it would be better.

 

"D-dobe, calm down," the Rokudaime whimpered when Sasuke moved again, "Take deep breaths."

 

"Easy for you to say," he muttered but followed the advice nonetheless. He forcefully relaxed his sphincter muscle to make the fit of that cock easier. The handsome face of Uchiha wrinkled, controlling the urge to simply thrust.

 

After what seemed to be eternity of breathing and controlling, Naruto loosened up. With hands on the toned stomach of the man under him, he lifted himself up and plunged his hole on his lover's manhood. They both moaned at the sensation. Sasuke moved his hips upward, meeting Naruto. They fell into a rhythm.

 

Sasuke smirked when Naruto's back arched, his dick hitting his dobe's bundle of nerves. He continued pushing on that angle, eliciting mewls of pleasure from Naruto's plump lips.

 

"Oh! Yes, _yes!_ " the blond cried, "Harder, harder Sasuke!"

 

The Uchiha obliged, ramming mercilessly into that tight piece of heaven and hitting the other's prostate bull's eye. His breathing was fact becoming uneven, orgasm looming closer with each push. Naruto's downward descent was heavier, breaking the pace. They both seek release to the heat that built up on the core of their being.

 

"Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, semen wildly coming out from his body. It landed mostly on the raven's stomach.

 

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he released inside. The restraints popped out and his hands were free.

 

The Hokage fell on top clumsily, fatigue closing up. He was too sleepy to mind the sticky mess. The blond laid his head on the crook of his lover's neck, smelling sex and Sasuke. He purred contently and eyes closed in exhaustion.

 

"I love you, Sasuke."

 

Muscular arms embraced him lovingly. Sasuke muzzled the soft golden locks and gave it a small kiss.

 

"Love you too, Naruto," he said in an affectionate voice. He was sated and pleased though this was not on his plans. He reached for the blanket and covered them both, holding Naruto tightly. It was good to be beside the one you loved, whether having sex, holding hands and kissing.

 

Love is simply great. He closed his eyes and consciousness drifted to slumber land.

 

**oOoOo**

Morning came.

 

They were now eating breakfast at Naruto's kitchen. He winced at every movement, ass still sore from his night session. Sasuke was in a good mood and prepared their breakfast. He even seemed to smile a little.

 

"And you were telling me to stop though you enjoyed it," the blond mocked. He was sitting on the table wearing an oversized shirt.

 

"Hn," the man replied. He continued mixing the eggs when he suddenly remembered something. Facing his younger lover, "Where the hell did you learn those things?"

 

"Kakashi."

 

"What?" Sasuke's aura darkened, looking at Naruto with his deadliest glare. Last night was a blast but he didn't appreciate the fact that someone taught his dobe first. The bowl he was holding cracked, Chidori emanating from his body. The Sharingan was activated. All he could think of that moment was mutilating his former teacher's body, removing every appendage slowly while the masked pervert was alive, then…

 

"H-hey! You'll ruin my house!" Naruto panicked as the electricity cackled and started enveloping his home. "What's wrong with you?"

 

"You're asking me? You did the same things with that old geezer!" he growled.

 

"What!" the blond sighed exasperatedly. Sasuke was labeled as a genius but was a bit slow on this one. If this was a battle, the man would have already figured out with just the enemy's movement.

 

"Explain."

 

Naruto twisted the hem of his shirt as a blush decorated his face. He avoided Sasuke's scrutinizing gaze. His actions were not helping the Anbu's doubts and libido. The latter was still angry but could not help but think that he wanted to fuck the blond again. And his cock showed its agreement by hardening.

 

"Naruto."

 

"Okay! I borrowed some of his...reading materials and studied them! You happy now?" the Rokudaime shouted his face redder with the admittance.

 

"That orange porn book?" Sasuke smirked. He put cooking aside and strutted towards his lover. He put each of his hand in the blond's sides and lowered his head to face the blond. "I've always thought that it was a normal heterosexual junk."

 

"Why are you so close?" Naruto pushed the towering man but he didn't budge. He sighed and smiled, closing his arms on Sasuke's neck. "Apparently, Kakashi-sensei was not as straight as we all thought. He was interested in Iruka-sensei and I saw them…never mind!"

 

"I thought you didn't want to have sex with me."

 

"Hn. If you knew what was running on my mind, those thoughts were far from pure. I was waiting until we get married."

 

Naruto was touched and smiling lovingly, he pecked a small kiss on the Anbu's lips. He didn't regret losing his virginity last night. It was worth it; for this love that they shared.

 

"But it said on that book that it feels good when you had a cock shoved up your ass. But it didn't tell that it would hurt at first," the blond thought, telling it more to himself. He looked up and saw his lover's black eyes glint lecherously. That perverted smirk clearly sent what was Sasuke's intention.

 

"My ass still hurts."

 

"I'll make it better."

 

Naruto shrieked as he was tossed over Sasuke's shoulders and was spirited away to his room. The raven threw him on the bed and lumbered over the blond, kissing him torridly. He proceeded on molesting his blond and more.

 

Moans and pants filled the room

 

A small voice from somewhere told Naruto that he was going to regret this in the future.

**oOoOo**

"Naruto."

 

"No," the blond ignored his raven-haired companion. He wondered if he had his sanity when he decided to get laid. Or maybe he had lost it when he fell in love with Sasuke.

 

He continued walking until he was grabbed and lips crashed on his face. He responded eagerly and held on the man tightly. A thin trail of saliva dribbled on the Hokage's chin. He panted and blue eyes were glazed. The kiss didn't change his mind and he pushed Sasuke away.

 

"Dobe," the man pleaded with a kicked-puppy look.

 

"You're asking me to have sex in my office? Sasuke, we've been at it the whole night and morning! I am the Hokage and I would not desecrate my image," he stormed on the corridor, ignoring the sniggering of the other people in the building.

 

He left a brooding and sulking Sasuke on his wake.

 

He remembered having the same conversation a week ago, but now the positions were reversed.

 

The Prude turned out to be the biggest Pervert in disguise.

**_OWARI_**


End file.
